Late Night Drabbles
by aroadtomadness
Summary: When I can't sleep at night I write drabbles, and here they are. My first time publishing, so be nice people of the internet. Multiple pairings, mostly Johnlock. Rated T, for now, because you never know. The drabbles are not related to each other. Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters belong to the awesome Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat, I'm just playing with their work
1. Not over Night

If asked, John would never be able to tell when exactly, he fell in love with Sherlock. It wasn't like it had happened over night. John had just grown more fond of Sherlock's smile and the way he made John feel like the happiest man alive. After living with Sherlock for a while it was like John just couldn't get enough of his company. Hell, he'd even put up with all of Sherlock's crazy experiments, just to be able to see the other man.

Luckily for John, Sherlock had agreed to move his laboratory up to John's old room as soon as John had moved into Sherlock's bed. It was easier that way, John did spend every night there anyway. He had done that ever day since Sherlock had kissed him the first time.

The kiss had been a surprise at first, but then i just felt right. When John had Sherlock's lips against his, he felt like nothing could go wrong and he felt like this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life. In the arms of one Sherlock Holmes.


	2. What to Expect

Sherlock never did what John expected him to do. When John thought Sherlock was going to go left, he went right. When John thought Sherlock was going to yell at someone he just walked away. And when John thought Sherlock was going to hit him, he kissed him.

John had never really expected Sherlock to be someone who took initiative to a kiss, but still, here he was, being kissed by Sherlock Holmes.

He wasn't complaining however, the kiss was very nice. Sherlock's lips moved against his like they had never done anything else. But the kiss was very unexpected, very unexpected indeed. When John had confessed his feelings for Sherlock it had been a rash decision, and he hadn't really had the time to think about the consequences. If he had, though, kissing wouldn't have been one of his options. Silence or violence were more likely. Hopefully even acceptance after a while. But never kissing.

Not that he was complaining, John thought to himself, while he wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist, pressing the other man's lips harder against his own. Not at all.


	3. Need

**AN: I just wanted remind everyone, maybe even including myself, that these drabbles are not related to each other. I know that the two first fitted together extremely well, but that was not my intention. So only independent drabbles from now on.  
Hope you enjoy. And feel free to leave reviews if there is anything you like/don't like. **

* * *

Mycroft Holmes had never seen himself as a man with needs. He didn't need to eat. He didn't need to sleep or talk to people. He did those things because they were expected of him. You could simply not have a government made of skin and bones, so he ate. And it was impossible to run a country without talking, so he talked.

But those things weren't necessary. He never thought he would have something in his life that was necessary, that he needed.

Until he met Greg.

They had just been on six dates, and still Mycroft felt that he needed the detective. It was a need to see the man, watch him smile and talk to him for hours. But it was also a need to press soft kisses on the other man's neck and to watch the detective shiver under his touch. He needed the smell of Greg like he needed air. And most of all he needed Greg to feel the same about him

And that was what scared him. What if he didn't, what if the other man's feelings for Mycroft was just on a whole other level. What if Greg didn't need Mycroft? What would Mycroft do, if all he had ever needed wasn't there.

All those 'what if's' was what scared Mycroft. And only time could tell him, what he so desperately needed to know.


	4. Late

"Daddy, daddy…"

The little boy in John's arms jumped up and down. The boy's voice had a touch of annoyance to it, but he still sounded exited.

"What is it now Hamish?" John asked, with a much calmer voice than he thought he could mannish. The little boy sat down in John's knee and looked up at him with big eyes.

"When will Dad be here?" Hamish asked for what must have been the hundred time this day. John sighed and smiled at his son.

"Dad will be here any minute now" John said and grabbed his phone in his pocket. He dialed Sherlock's number and pressed the phone to his ear, his other arm in a secure hold around his son. When Sherlock didn't pick up, John sent him a text, this one much angrier then the one ten minutes ago.

A small hand pulling his sweater got his attention and he looked down at his son.

"Daddy can I had another popsicle?" Hamish sported a smile John knew he had learned from Sherlock and John's heart melted the same way as when he looked at his husband.

John looked around the park they were sitting in, still no Sherlock a sight. So John gave up his inner monologue about too much sugar on a Sunday.

"If dad's not here in ten minutes, you can have another popsicle."

The little boy smiled happily and put his short arms around John's neck.

"Thank you daddy" Hamish giggled as John hugged him back, softly tickling the boy. John chuckled in response as Hamish fought himself free from his daddy's firm grip and sat down beside John on the bench.

"I hope uncle Greg keeps dad busy for at least ten more minutes" Hamish said, still giggling and looking longingly in the direction of the kiosk.


	5. Behave

**So sorry for not updating in a while. I was planing to do some christmas smut but life got in the way, so here are some family fluff instead. Maybe I'll do some New Years eve smut, at least a will update soon again. **

**Hope you enjoy! Feel free too review, the square at the end of this page is there for a reason.**

* * *

"Mycroft, Mycroft"

Sherlock was jumping up and down in his pirate-pyjamas, tugging his older brother's sleeve.

"Not now Sherlock" the older brother said, his eyes never leaving the paper he was working on as he softly shoved away his brother. "I need to finish this before mummy and daddy arrives."

Sherlock sat down by his brother's feet.

"I don't want them to come" he muttered as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"And why is that?" Mycroft asked as he looked down at his little brother.

The little boy sighed.

"They never want to play with me when they are here. All they want to do is drink tea and watch me play the violin." He sighed again.

Mycroft put his hand on his younger brothers head.

"Sherlock" he begun. "If you promise to behave when mummy and daddy is here, I'll play with you all night." Sherlock looked up at him and he continued. "We can play anything, if only you behave. Do we have a deal?"

"Even pirates?" Sherlock smiled at him.

Mycroft smiled back at his brother.

"Even pirates!"

The little boy jumped up from the floor and tangled his tiny arms around his brother's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Mycroft laughed at his brothers enthusiasms, hugging him back. As his brother let go of him, Sherlock almost run towards the door, muttering to himself about swords.

"Remember to change from your pyjamas, Sherlock." Mycroft called after his little pirate brother as he ran out the door.


	6. Blossom

**So school have started again and I will try to update when I can. To be honest I think I am more creative when I have a lot to do so my homework might help me write. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! And feel free to review. **

* * *

Sherlock looked up at the almost pink colored trees. Somewhere behind all the cherry blossom, he could sense a clear blue sky. It was a very hot day and the air was thick with the sweet scent of the blooming trees.

The bench on which Sherlock was sitting, was situated in the middle of a beautiful park. On the field in front of him, kids were running around, playing, while being watched by their parents. One particular girl caught Sherlock's interest. She looked about five years old and she was standing next to trees closest to the open field. She carefully picked up some of the flowers which had fallen to the ground and arranged them into a little bouquet. The little girl then took of, happily running over to her mother, holding out the flowers.

Sherlock smiled to himself, standing up. He reached up to the tree closest to him, picking two of the pink flowers. As he arranged the flowers in his hand, he looked around the park.

'Just in time' he thought as he spotted the man heading his way. As the shorter man reached him, Sherlock held out the flowers.

"These are for you" he said softly.

A wide smile spread over John's face and Sherlock quickly leaned over and kissed the other man before he could see the silly smile on Sherlock's lips.


	7. Bow tie

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile. Here to make it up is an other drabble. Johnlock and as a bonus, some Mystrade. **

**Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to let me know.**

* * *

"I look ridiculous" John muttered, adjusting the yellow bow tie around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror. The yellow did nothing but point out how pale he really was. And it made him look like blood clown.

He sighed, he had to do it, for Greg's sake. Though he doubted the bow ties had been the detective's idea.

"I think you look kind of smashing" Sherlock said, interrupting John's thoughts.

John looked up at the man with a questioning look. "Smashing…?"

Sherlock just smiled at him, looking rather handsome in his suit.

"Oh wait, why aren't you wearing a bow tie?" John said with an annoyed voice. Sherlock kept on smiling and even winked at John before explaining himself.

"Mycroft was very keen on having his brother at his own wedding" Sherlock rolled his eyes as he spoke. "So I was able to make myself a little deal. First rule in that deal was no funny clothes."

John sighed at the thought of the Holmes brothers fighting over what was classified as "funny" clothes. I couldn't stop himself from wondering if they had discussed the acceptance of wearing a dressing grown in public.

John turned around at the sound of the door opening. Into the dressing room came a pale looking Greg.

"John, I.." the DI started before he stopped to stare at John. He was silent for ten long seconds before he cracked up. The detective laughed for a minute before being able to stop himself. John looked up at Sherlock who just sent him a sweet, innocent smile.

When Greg's laugh attack was over he looked at John, a big smile on his lips.

"Thank you John" Greg said. "I was just going to ask for something to calm my nerves, but you in a bow tie was way better than any pill I could ever take."

"I'm glad I could help" John said with a sour voice, a little smile playing at his lips.

"I think it looks good" Sherlock said, grabbing John's hand, still smiling wide.


End file.
